


Home Sweet Home

by misura



Category: Felix Castor Series - Mike Carey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their happy-ever-after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



> because sometimes, you just want to write a bit of domestic fluff, even if it might never happen in canon?

At nineteen, Pen had been sweet and uninhibited.

At her current age, as it turned out, she was still sweet (which was no surprise), still uninhibited (which was, just a bit) and also capable of serving up a very fine breakfast in bed, in exchange for which (I was informed) I would be taking out the trash and doing dishes later.

Rafi, being still recuperating, was allowed to earn his breakfast in a manner that I didn't think demanded much less of a physical exertion than my household chores, although he probably had more fun doing it. But then, I guess some things just never change.

"I don't think I trust you with doing any gardening just yet, Fix," Pen said, as if being allowed to do her weeding and planting ought to be my new goal in life. Personally, I didn't think I'd find being up to my elbows in dirt all that much more appealing than being up to my elbows in soap, the way I was right now, with Pen sitting down with a cup of coffee to watch me work.

And then Rafi came walking down the stairs, steaming mug of breakfast tea in hand, and I figured that, actually, as far as goals went, that one wasn't half-bad.


End file.
